1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to traffic control barriers, and more specifically to positive traffic control on roadways in potentially hazardous areas leading to restricted or secure installations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traffic barriers have been known for quite some time. Probably the most common are those which control traffic into and out of paid parking lots. DICKINSON, U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,079 typifies this type of traffic barrier. This DICKINSON and DICKINSON, U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,514 both use a spiked device to puncture tires of an offending vehicle, a form of disablement. Another form of disablement of offending vehicles is taught by SCHMIDT, U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,013. SCHMIDT teaches a hook mechanism which is supposed to reach out and snare the bumper of an offending vehicle and thereby preventing its further travel in the wrong direction. Other traffic barriers employ, not disablement but annoyance, such as DICKINSON, U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,068 and DICKINSON, U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,771 as well as GILMAN, U.S. Pat. No. 1,960,376. All of the above barriers and all the other known barriers permit the impact forces to be born by the pivot mechanisms, and therefore are for controlling normal traffic of citizenry. None of the prior art suggests a positive traffic barrier wherein the vehicle is to be stopped, regardless of the damage to the vehicle, or the occupants.